Corpse Vanguard
by Aisaki022
Summary: Ten studies from Miyaji, Fukuhara and Hitsue high school, Miwa invited them all on Miyaji Academy outside and also he brought the 'Sachiko, ever after' charm but what will become of them...? (( I hope you guys like it, if you don't I'm gonna delete this and I'm bad summary.)) Kaichi
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my new stories. This stories will be Cardfight Vanguard and Corpse Party yep, I know Corpse Party is too bloodly but It's okay, I hope you guys enjoyed this and good luck.

Normal P.O.V

Miwa was telling stories about Heavenly Host Elementary School on outside of Miyaji Academy Aichi was feeling shock and fear, Naoki was getting scared. Kai looked bored, Misaki and Kourin was hugging each other, Kamui was shivering, Ren was getting shock, Leon didn't listen the stories because is too scary, Shingo feeling so bad.

" And that's what happened..." Miwa said

" That was scaries stories, i ever heard." Ren said while he hugging Leon for scaries stories.

" So what happened all students on Heavenly Host Elementary School?" Aichi asked with frighting toon

" That's what happened, I don't what happened other part." Miwa said

" Is that so?" Kai asked

" Yeah."

" Well... It's over. I'm out of here." Shingo said with panic toon

" Woah, woah, easy. We still not finish yet, We have pulled this paper to ten pieces." Miwa said, took out paper look like doll.

" Ok, if you say so." Aichi said

They grabbed paper and Miwa tell about 'Fuu, we begging of you' and chant as they pulled the paper and rip it to ten pieces.

" Well... That's not so bad." Misaki said

Suddenly, ground shook voilently. Kai holding Aichi to keep their balance, Miwa was shock. Kourin and Misaki fell on ground, Shingo was shock and Naoki and Kamui try keep balance. Ren and Leon wide eye open and try keep balance. And then the entire floor cumbled them and they all plummented down into a seemingly eternal darkness.

* * *

Wow, um... That quite short. Anyways, what happened to Them, so let's find out next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is new chapter, The first chapter is about what happened to them, if you want to find out so let's read it. And this is Kaichi ok

Normal POV

Aichi woke up as he find himself, he was surrouned by old room, wall was ripped, window was broke and block it by wood, the old small chair and table and old blackboard.

" Ow! My head, wait? Where am i?" Aichi asked

Aichi looked around, he try open window but it's won't open.

" Huh!? Who lock the windown!?" Aichi exclaimed

Kai start to woke up as he got up.

" Ow... Aichi what happened? And where are we? And also where everybody?" Kai asked

Aichi realized, other was gone it only left is him and Kai.

" I don't know?" Aichi said

" Maybe is prank." Kai said

" No, it's not prank, we're outside of Miyaji and there suddenly earthquake and we fell and then we end up of here." Aichi said

" This place is old." Kai said

" Yeah."

Aichi saw paper as he took it and read it.

" K-Kai, I think we're inside Heavely Host Elementary School." Aichi said with frighting toon

" What! No way!? We're outside of Miyaji!?" Kai exclaimed

" I'm really don't know." Aichi said

" Just calm down, we have find away to get out of here." Kai said

" Yeah."

" Let's go." Kai said

Kai and Aichi start to walked, they didn't noticed ghost who have no eye on left side and blood on her clothes.

* * *

At other room, Misaki woke up as she found herself old room.

" Where am i?" Misaki asked

" Misaki..."

Misaki looked at it, she saw Leon.

" Misaki, we're are we?" Leon asked

" Dunno." Misaki answer

" This place is old." Leon said

" Yep."

" Let's find other." Leon said

" right."

Misaki and Leon start to walked, they didn't noticed, black haired girl, wearing red clothes, grey skin and holding a scissor and smiling creeply.

* * *

At another room again, Miwa woke up as he rubbing his head.

" Ow, that's really hurt." Miwa mumbling himself.

Miwa got up as he saw Ren who still sleeping.

" Hey, Ren wake up." Miwa said

" Hmmmm, five more minute." Ren said while he sleeping.

Miwa sighed, he pinching Ren cheek.

" Ow! That's really mean!" Ren screamed with tear.

" Sorry but we have to get out off here." Miwa said

" Really?"

" Yeah."

Miwa start walking as Ren got up and followed Miwa.

* * *

Another room, Naoki, Shingo and Kamui woke up.

" Ow! Damn." Kamui said

" Where are we?" Shingo asked

" This bunch old school." Naoki said

" Yeah, it like we're inside Heavely Host Elementary School." Kamui said

" No way! Do you remember Miwa said, there something happened this place." Shingo said

" Come on, it's just stories come on, let's go." Naoki said, began walked away

Kamui followed him and Shingo followed them quickly.

* * *

Back to Aichi side, Aichi and Kai keep walking like never end.

" Grrr, there no way out." Kai said growled

" Yeah, we been walking for 4 hours." Aichi said

" True."

Kai open the door as he saw empty expect blood.

" Huh? This is creepy." Kai said

Aichi was shivering and holding Kai arm.

" Kai, I'm scared." Aichi said

" It's okay, just stay my side and don't leave, I promise, I will procted you." Kai said

Aichi nodded, they will continue to walk. Kai open another door but It's empty too.

" Hmph."

They continue to walk to find way out but they didn't noticed ghost who was following with another ghost who have half face only left is jaw...

 **TBC**

* * *

Ok, journey start, what will happened to them, Is Misaki and Leon going killed first or not. Let's find out. Bye bye...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Am back! So how you guys doing? Good? Okay this new chapter, Is Misaki and Leon will die or not, let's find out and enjoyed.

Normal POV

Misaki and Leon just walking, Misaki felt shivering, Leon looked around.

" Wait! I started realized, Where Kourin?" Misaki asked

" Huh?"

" Once we woke up, I don't see Kourin around here." Misaki said

" Hmmm... Maybe she left and start to find out of here." Leon said

Misaki thinking something.

* * *

At hallway, Kourin was walking alone, she was hugging herself.

" Minna, where are you." Kourin said

Empty silince, Kourin start to shivering, she heard footstep.

" Minna!? Is that you?" Kourin asked

Kourin saw figure, who holding something, Kourin felling scared until figure come out shadow. It was brown haired boy and brown haired little girl. Kourin sighed.

" Oh!? How did you get here?!" Boy asked

" I don't know, Went my friend outside of my school, and Miwa brought 'Fuu, charm after' went we grabbed paper and pulled into pieces and there suddenly earthquake and fell so I'm end of here all alone..." Kourin explained

" That's terriable, You know this, this place is Heavely Host Elementary School, There girl who wearing red clothes name Sachiko. She try to killed us, so we need to find body part all victim." Boy said

" No way?! i have to tell my friend?!" Kourin exclaimed

" But you don't know where they go." Little girl said

Kourin felt little worried about her friend especilly Aichi.

" Anyway, what your name?" Boy asked

" Kourin Tatsunagi."

" I'm Satoshi Mochida and this is my little sister, Yuka Mochida."

" Aw~ she so cute, i hope she will friend of Emi." Kourin said

" Who Emi?" Yuka asked

" Emi Sendou, Aichi little sister, I gland Aichi didn't bring her little sister." Kourin said.

Suddenly they heard footstep.

" I think, she here. Run!" Satoshi said

Kourin carried Yuka as they ranned, as figure come out, It's was Sachiko, who have black haired, red clothes and grey skin as she smiling creeply. While Kourin and other was ranning as they saw Naoki, Shingo and Kamui.

" Woah! Kourin!?" Naoki exclaimed

" Naoki, Shingo, Kamui! I finally found you guys!?" Kourin exclaimed

" Who are they?" Naoki asked

" That's Satoshi Mochida and that his little sister Yuka Mochida." Kourin said

" Hello I'm Naoki Ishida."

" Shingo Komoi."

" I'm Kamui Katsuragi."

" So what is going on?" Kamui asked

" No time to explain, come on, we have to ran before she here." Satoshi said, grabbed Kamui as he ranning away with him.

" Who?" Naoki asked

" It's Sachiko, she the one who try killed us, come let's go!?" Kourin said, ranning away.

Shingo followed Kourin as Naoki start to ranning.

* * *

At another hallway, Leon saw door with blood, he open as he wide eye open, he saw Blood, stomach, eyeball and anything. Misaki shocked as she could felt to about vomit.

" So legend said is true." Leon said

" Come on, close the door, It's so gross and disgusting." Misaki said, cover her mouth.

Leon close door as he saw Sachiko.

" Time to die." Sachiko said, took out scissor

She was about to stabbed Leon but Leon dodge it with Misaki, he kicked scissor away.

" Curse you!?" Sachiko exclaimed

" Run!" Leon yelled

Misaki start to ranning with Leon. Leon looked back, he saw Sachiko was following them, he saw cabinet. He pushed cabinet to block way, Sachiko stop ranning as she growled.

" Once we meet again, I'll killed you!?" Sachiko exclaimed

Misaki and Leon was patting.

" Who is she!?" Misaki exclaimed

" Dunno, but she was try killed me." Leon said

" Leon, are you okay?" Misaki asked

" I'm fine, she almost got me." Leon said

" I wonder what happened to other." Misaki said

Leon thinking something as he saw white-blonde haired boy.

" Who are you?" Leon asked

" Yoshiki Kishinuma."

" Hello, I'm Leon Soryuo."

" I'm Misaki Tokura."

" Why you here alone?" Leon asked

Yoshiki explained everything. Leon thinking.

" So that girl who try killed us is Sachiko." Misaki said

" Yeah."

" I see."

" Come on, let's go. We have to get out off here." Yoshiki said

" Right."

They start to walking as Yoshiki turn on flashlight as they start to walking.

* * *

Woah, Leon and Misaki almost killed it, I gland... They are safe, here we goes Corpse Party character is here. I wonder what happened to Aichi, Kai, Miwa and Ren. Let's find out next chapter. Bye (^_^)/


End file.
